


Touch

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Derek Hale, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ...when Stiles didn’t stop shivering he carefully put an arm around him. Stiles sighed and leaned back slightly, so Derek tightened his grip a little, pulling Stiles closer to himself, and Stiles mumbled out a thanks. It didn’t take long for his shivering to stop and for him to relax in sleep after that.Or: The end of some fight, some food and lots of closeness.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/gifts).



> Another birthday! It's Bullet's birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope it's a great one! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language, this is unbetaed.  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Stiles grunted and stumbled back against the wall when he took another fist to the face. Derek roared and threw himself at the hunter who had hit Stiles, the last one standing, and smacked her head against the wall and she slid down to the floor, passed out. He looked around, three unconscious hunters, no dead. He was breathing heavily, his body still weak from a day's torture and electrocution, and he swayed a little as he turned to look at Stiles. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and Stiles blinked at him a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah,” he rasped and cleared his throat. “Thirsty. You?”

“Peachy,” Derek said and Stiles laughed.

He looked like shit. His left eye was swollen, he had a small cut on his cheek and two knuckles on his right hand was bleeding a little, and he was limping. 

“It’s just a sprain,” he said when Derek asked if he needed to go to the hospital. He touched the cut on his cheek and hissed. “Fucking rings,” he muttered. 

They found their things, keys, wallets and phones, as well as Derek’s bags, and after making sure everything was there they headed out, finding Derek's car parked right outside. 

Derek had been passing through DC the previous day so he contacted Stiles to see if he wanted to meet up right before he was taken by a group of hunters. They had electrocuted him and beaten him for a few hours, though Derek wasn’t really sure what they wanted, then they had thrown him into a small concrete room. Sometime during the night Stiles was brought in too, roughly shoved into the cold room, his eye already starting to swell. 

Apparently he had quickly realised something was wrong and started to look for Derek, and in doing so drawn the attention of the hunters.

In the morning they had taken Derek back to being electrocuted and beaten for a few hours more before he was put back in the cell with Stiles, and Derek still didn’t know what they wanted. Another few hours later Stiles had managed to remove the mountain ash barrier when the hunters opened the door to throw in some water to them, and they had quickly fought their way out.

It was early evening as Derek drove them to Stiles home.

“It’s just a tiny thing,” Stiles said. “A kitchen corner and a bed corner, but the bathroom is great and I can cook at home if I want to.”

Stiles called in an order to a chinese restaurant and Derek went in alone to pick it up. He got a few strange looks due to him being a tired mess, his clothes dirty and with a few suspicious looking stains, but he was at least healed, while Stiles looked like he had just taken a beating. Which he had. Derek frowned at the thought, unwittingly scaring the lady manning the register, so he left a big tip and hurried back out. 

Once in Stiles’ apartment they ate, Stiles on the bed and Derek on the desk chair, the only chair in the small room Stiles called home. Stiles shivered occasionally but ate with good appetite, and when he was done he wobbily got up.

“I’m taking a shower,” he said and Derek nodded and kept eating.

Stiles had a first aid kid with him when he came out and he sat back down on the bed with it to wrap his ankle and clean the small cuts on his cheek and on his knuckles.

“You need any help?” Derek asked.

“Nah, I’ve got it, thanks though. Use the shower if you want to, there’s clean towels on the shelf by the tub,” Stiles said and Derek grabbed his bag and went to do just that.

The bathroom really was great, surprisingly big considering how small the apartment was, with a shower/tub combo. It felt amazing showering so he took his time, and when he got out Stiles had put away the leftovers and was lying in bed. He shivered when he looked up at Derek and lifted the covers for him.

“Please?” he asked and Derek silently climbed into the bed.

It was a small bed, just a twin, but it was the only place to sleep if he didn’t want to sleep on the floor, and Stiles was still cold, despite the shower and food. Derek lay down close to him and it felt good knowing Stiles would benefit from Derek’s body heat.

“Night,” Stiles said, then he turned his back to Derek and scooted a little closer.

“Night,” Derek said.

Being so close to someone was such an unusual sensation to Derek that he just lay there for a long time, watching the back of Stiles’ head, but when Stiles didn’t stop shivering he carefully put an arm around him. Stiles sighed and leaned back slightly, so Derek tightened his grip a little, pulling Stiles closer to himself, and Stiles mumbled out a thanks. It didn’t take long for his shivering to stop and for him to relax in sleep after that.

Derek hadn’t realised how badly he had missed human contact, human touch, and his throat felt tight as he lay there with Stiles’ body in a slowly warming line against his chest. He carefully put his nose to the back of Stiles’ head and breathed in. His exhale was shaky as he put his forehead to Stiles’ head instead, then he closed his eyes and just lay there for a long time, enjoying the closeness while he could.

-

It was warm when he woke up, bordering on too warm, but mostly it was just nice. It took him a moment to wake up enough to realize it was because he was still holding Stiles close, and when he did he stiffened and was on the verge of scrambling back when Stiles spoke.

“Morning,” he said quietly, “sleep well?”

“Mm,” Derek grunted out, embarrassment washing over him.

“Good, me too,” Stiles said, then, “thanks.”

“For what?” Derek asked, not daring to move.

“For staying, for helping me get warm, for making me feel safe after yesterday.”

Oh. He was basically thanking him for spooning him?

“Oh,” Derek said out loud. “Uh, sure.”

Stiles huffed a little laugh at that and started to move so Derek immediately let him go and backed up a couple of inches, but Stiles just turned to his back and looked at Derek with a smile.

“S’ nice,” he said. “You’re nice, warm.” He patted Derek’s arm. “If you ever wanna do that again you know where I live,” he added with a wink, but his smile was hesitant and he smelled nervous.

“Okay,” Derek said. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, he wanted to do that again, but he couldn’t just _say_ that. Could he?

“So. Coffee?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. 

“Please,” he said. 

“Okay,” Stiles said, then he _climbed_ _over Derek_ to get out of the bed as he continued to speak, easily straddling his hip and somehow managing to get up without hurting himself or Derek. “I don’t really have much breakfast food, or, you know, any kind of food.”

“I could go out and get some,” Derek squeaked only to immediately clear his throat. “Any good places close by?” he asked in a fairly normal voice. 

“Yeah? I kinda don’t want to go out unless I have to until my face is better,” Stiles said as he started measuring coffee beans. “There’s a coffee shop close by, they’re good but expensive, then there’s a bakery a little further away that’s both better and cheaper. Depends on how far you wanna go and how much we wanna spend.”

“Coffee shop works for me, what do you want?” Derek asked and got up from the bed too. 

Stiles took some time to decide, so while he did that Derek went to the bathroom and changed out of his sleeping clothes. After getting Stiles’ order he walked over to the coffee shop and bought them a huge and expensive sandwich each and when he got back Stiles handed him a cup of coffee and sat down on the bed to eat, so Derek sat on the desk chair again.

“So, where are you headed?” Stiles asked around a big bite. 

Derek shrugged but finished chewing and swallowed before answering. “Nowhere in particular,” he said.

“Wanna stay a while?” Stiles asked, not looking at Derek. “Find those hunters and figure out what they want so we know they’re not gonna cause trouble for us in the future?”

He sounded hopeful but nervous and Derek really didn’t have anything better to do, plus he would honestly take any excuse to stay a little longer, so he nodded. 

“Sure,” he said and took a big bite so he wouldn’t say anything else.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “It’ll be like old times, except less sneaking around dad.”

Derek huffed a small laugh at that as he thought about the summer they had spent looking for Erica and Boyd. It was a good memory, despite how things ended. He and Stiles had gotten to know each other well as they bickered and argued, and there had been those two hugs too, hugs Derek still thought about. Still longed for.

“That’d be nice,” he said quietly. 

Stiles looked at him and smiled softly as he nodded. “Yeah.” He was quiet a moment. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“The new King Kong movie?”

“There’s a new King Kong movie,” Derek said flatly and Stiles grinned. 

“There’s a new King Kong movie,” he agreed, then he patted the bed next to him. “Come on, sit here, let’s watch Kong kick some ass.”

Derek sighed mostly for show as he moved to the bed and Stiles grinned at him again while he fiddled with his laptop and started the movie. He sat close to Derek, close enough that their arms were brushing as they ate. 

When they had finished eating Stiles went kind of stiff, his every movement measured and a little awkward, and Derek was about to ask what was wrong when Stiles put his hand on Derek’s hand. 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly and he was barely breathing. 

“Yeah,” Derek said just as quietly and turned his hand so they were palm against palm. 

“Good,” Stiles said and relaxed again as he entwined their fingers. 

His hand was so big, so strong and warm against Derek’s and Derek took a shaky breath. 

“Yeah, good,” he whispered and Stiles squeezed his hand. 

Derek focused more on their hands than on the movie, and when Stiles after a while moved their hands to his lap and started to play with Derek’s hand he took another shaky breath, then one more. He was so careful, so soft as he traced the veins and moved his fingers around, and Derek’s throat was tight as he swallowed. 

“Is this okay?” Stiles asked again and Derek closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

Stiles took his hand firmly in one hand, making it clear he wasn’t letting it go as he moved the other and when he touched Derek’s cheek he sucked in a breath. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but Stiles carefully cupped his jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“It’s been long,” Derek said. 

“Long since?”

Derek didn’t know how to explain so he shrugged minutely and leaned into Stiles touch. “This,” he said. 

“Touching?” Stiles asked, his voice curious but calm and soft. 

“Yeah,” Derek said. 

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded his head once in a small movement. “Good, then I can keep doing it,” Stiles said and Derek huffed out a breath of laugh. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

Stiles started to move around, not taking his hands off Derek, and when he was straddling Derek’s legs he let go of his hand to cup his other jaw too.

“If it was up to me I’d never let go,” he said as he gently steered Derek towards himself. 

Derek moved easily, willingly following Stiles’ guiding hands, and when his temple touched the top of Stiles’ chest Stiles moved one of his hand to the back of his neck to hold him close. Derek breathed a shaky breath again, then he put his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled them closer together.

“Please don’t,” Derek whispered. 

“Okay,” Stiles said without hesitation, his heartbeat steady and calm. “I’m right here.”

Derek had the side of his face pressed against Stiles’ chest and Stiles kept the hand on his jaw as the other slowly stroked his back, and after a while he put his mouth against Derek’s hair. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” he said quietly, and Derek realised that he was trembling. “What do you need, Derek? What can I do?”

“This,” Derek said, his voice rough and weak. “You. This.”

“Okay.”

It felt as if he was healing, as if Stiles was an energy outlet charging Derek, as if his skin, his body was waking up after too long asleep, as if he just stayed there long enough he might be okay. He didn’t know how to say that though, so he pulled Stiles even closer and as he breathed harshly his breath hitched. 

“You’re okay, I’m here, I’m not letting go unless you tell me too,” Stiles mumbled against his hair. 

After what felt like hours, way too long, but somehow also like only seconds, like he had just started to breathe, not nearly long enough, Stiles loosened his hold on him, and Derek whined lowly and pressed himself closer to him. 

“No, don’t,” he said before he could stop himself.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here,” Stiles said. “I just wanted to look at you, but we can stay like this, it’s okay.”

Derek’s face was burning as he lessened his grip on Stiles. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“You really don’t need to be sorry,” Stiles said. “I wish I had known, I would have hugged you the moment I saw you.”

“Sorry,” Derek repeated.

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles said. 

The movie had ended a long time ago but Stiles just kept holding him, kept stroking his thumb over his cheek, kept stroking his back. He talked occasionally, mumbled things into Derek’s hair, everything from reassurances to stories about school, and Derek hummed in reply a few times. 

Eventually though Derek’s stomach rumbled and Stiles laughed softly, his warm breath huffing against Derek’s hair. 

“Wanna order in?” he asked and Derek nodded but didn’t move. “Okay, I really need to pee, how about you look at some menus while I do that, and then we can hug the rest of the day if we want to?”

Derek felt his cheeks heat up again. “We don’t have to,” he said and loosened his grip on Stiles a little. “What about the hunters? Your school?”

“I want to, so as long as you want to I’d like to spend the day taking it easy, being close. I had a rough day yesterday, the hunters will be there tomorrow and it’s spring break, I can chill most of this week.” He moved the hand on Derek’s back up to his neck, scratching light fingers through the hair there and Derek groaned softly. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed and Stiles laughed again.

“Okay then, that’s good to know,” he said, and Derek heard the smile in his voice. “Scratch your neck and you agree to anything.”

Derek huffed at that, but he couldn’t really disagree. He had a weakness, okay? Instead he squeezed Stiles tight once before putting his hands on Stiles’ sides as he leaned back slightly to look up at him. Stiles smiled at him, then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, only to pull back with huge eyes. 

“Sorry, was that okay?” he asked and Derek smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said, then he tilted his head up, silently asking for one on his lips. 

Stiles leaned in until he was almost touching, until it was difficult to look him in the eyes because he was so close. “Do you want this?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Derek breathed and Stiles moved the last bit. 

The kiss was dry, just lips pressed against lips, and it only lasted a few seconds, but it still made Derek’s heart beat faster. Stiles pulled back a little and cupped Derek’s jaws again as he smiled, then he leaned in for a couple of quick peck on the lips. He grinned as he pulled back again and Derek raised his eyebrows at him. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Stiles said, and he looked happy despite his bruised face, “I’m excited.”

“Me too,” Derek said and Stiles leaned back in for a few more pecks, then he pulled back with a groan. 

“I really need to pee,” he said mournfully and Derek grinned and moved a hand to cup his cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you throw me out,” he said quietly, paraphrasing what Stiles had said earlier. “We have time.”

Stiles groaned and kissed him again, several short pecks, then he got up and away from Derek’s lap. 

“Look at these, pick something, I’ll be right back,” he said as he grabbed a stack of menus from a peg on the fridge and handed to Derek, then he stilled a little and looked at him with a soft smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead again. “Right back,” he repeated and hurried off to the bathroom. 

 

Stiles touched Derek almost constantly after that. He ordered food sitting next to Derek on the bed as he distractedly trailed his fingers over Derek’s forearm. He called Argent to talk about the hunters with one knee almost in Derek’s lap as he held his hand, the phone on speaker on his thigh and his free hand waving around as he talked. When they ate he sat so close that their arms brushed all the time. 

As soon as they stopped whatever they were doing that distracted Stiles from touching Derek he either straddled Derek’s lap again or he pulled him down so they were lying on the bed together. Sometimes Stiles more or less lay down on top of Derek and sometimes he lay on his back with Derek’s head on his shoulder, one of his hands in Derek’s hair and the other holding Derek’s hand on Stiles’ chest. Derek _loved_ it, and when they were lying in bed together after having eaten dinner later that day he spoke quietly. 

“I didn’t realize how much I missed this,” he said and Stiles hummed, letting him know he was listening. “It’s been long. Since Jennifer.” He turned his head and looked at Stiles. “I’ve thought about that summer so much lately, your hugs, I think that’s partly why I drove this way.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah.” He dragged his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder as he paused to gather courage. “I’ve missed you more than I’ve been comfortable admitting to myself,” he said eventually and Stiles squeezed his hand. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Stiles said, then he lifted Derek’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I’m glad you came this way.”

-

The next morning Stiles got a call from a hunter that apologized profusely, explaining there were rogue hunters in the area, but as the local head of the hunters he would make sure they were dealt with. He promised they went by the code and he assured them that they wouldn’t be bothered in the future, and he told them to call him if they ever had problems, either with hunters or supernaturals. 

Stiles beamed at Derek when he hung up. 

“So I guess we have almost a week before I have anything I need to do outside off this apartment,” he said. “Cuddle?”

Derek laughed as he gently pushed Stiles down into the bed and hugged him. 

“Cuddle,” he agreed as he nuzzled against Stiles throat. A week of cuddles seemed like a good start.


End file.
